The Betrayal of Fairy Tail
by Riz is awesome
Summary: Natsu is betrayed by everyone he knows and loves so he leaves. On his "journey" something horrible happens that makes him stop using the thing he loves most. So he now lives an ordinary life with new friends but what happens when sees his use to be team again. Yes I know others have done this but I wanted to make my own. Story much better than the summary so please read.
1. Chapter 1

The Betrayal of Fairy Tail

**Natsu/Adriel POV**

So I was walking to my job at the White Dragon Buffet, well actually I was running because I was late. Yeah, because it just so happened that my alarm clock didn't ring and I was asleep so I didn't notice. Therefore when I woke up (I mean I usually wake up early so I was enjoying the fact that I could sleep longer) I noticed that it was 9:15. At first, I just stared at it for like a minute or two wondering why it showed 9:15 till I blinked then jumped out of bed yelling "Snaps, I overslept". I then preceded running to the restroom to shower, change, brush my teeth, then when I was finished I put on my shoes and skipped breakfast while bolting out of the apartment door towards the restaurant.

That is when I slammed into the restaurants door which forced me out of my thoughts. I lay there on the floor trying to come to my senses when I felt the firm arm pick me off the ground. I was dizzily and may I add desperately trying to stay up straight instead of face planting onto the ground. "Hey are you able to stand on your own" asked my friend Micah (at least I hope the guy was Micah). I had finally found my balance and was about to reply "Yes" when the door to the restaurant slammed opened hitting me face first. I think I saw a smirk on the persons face before everything turned black.

**Micah's POV**

I was walking out of the restaurants back door to throw away the trash and once I was finished with that I decided to walk up to the sidewalk to see if Adriel was coming since he was already really late. I mean he is my best friend plus I watched out for him because he is such an idiot.

On the way over there I thought of how lucky Adriel is today for Dacia wasn't here right now and if she was he would have had his butt whopped. Dacia is pretty cool and all but she doesn't tolerate people being late for work. Even though Phillip, the owner restaurant, didn't actually care as long as we were at work for more than two hours. I mean most of us would skip out if she wasn't stopping us to do so (even if there are a little of us guess that is why Phil trusts her so much). I came out of my thoughts when I realized I had gotten to the sidewalk already.

I looked down the road to see if I could see Adriel coming when a red blur came rushing passed me. I turned to see where it was going when I noticed it ran head first into the restaurants door and fell to the ground. I ran straight towards it to see the familiar red hair that in fact was not an it but my best friend Adriel. I noticed he was out of it so I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. He seemed to have trouble standing so I asked "Hey are you able to stand". He got his balance back and opened his mouth to reply when the door to restaurant slammed into his face and he lost consciousness. I looked up to see the blind idiot who practically threw the door in my friend's face to see none other than Adriel's rival, Danny.

**Danny's POV**

I had gotten to work a minute late but didn't care for Dacia wasn't here. Plus I was itching to annoy/fight with Adriel. For some reason every time I see him I get really irritated and "argue" with him and it's been like that since the first day I met him. But who cares, I looked up to see Betsi at the cashier helping a customer. I waited till she was done then asked "Hey you've seen Adriel around." "Good morning to you to Danny, and to answer your question, no I have not. Also you shouldn't be fighting so early this beautiful morning" replied Betsi. "Yeah, yeah whatever" uttered Danny who proceeded to sigh in disappointment. "Well, y-", I left before I could hear the rest of what Betsi was going to say.

For the next hour or so I faked smiles while attending to the customers. I was really bored after I just finished helping out a mother get napkins for her children. I decided to go to the back and bother Micah since Adriel had yet to get here. Unfortunately when I got to the back of the restaurant I just saw the retreating figure of Micah as he went to throw away the trash, just my luck.

I went back to the front just in time to see some idiot slam straight into the door and fall to the floor. I was too busy laughing to notice people give me strange looks while others stared at the poor guy. When I finally finished laughing I saw Micah help pick the guy off the floor which is strange because he doesn't really help out strangers. However, to my surprise and may I add enjoyment the poor idiot ended up being whom I've been impatiently waiting for this whole time, Adriel.

I cackled manically (and evilly) then glanced at Betsi who warily stared at me before swiftly walking to the restaurants door. I think Micah asked a question to Adriel who was about to reply before I "accidently" came barging in by forcing the door opened very hard. Fortunately, it slammed into Adriel face first knocking him unconscious which made me smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Micah POV**

I looked up to see Danny's smirking face and man was I pissed. It's rare for me to be mad since I usually show no emotion besides when I'm with Adriel. I mean he's just so stupid that he could lift up anyone's spirits. Besides that I think of him as a little brother though I won't admit it and rarely show it. Plus Adriel has trusting problems, probably something of his past, though he hides it really well.

Back to the point, when Danny turned to see me I think my anger showed on my face because he met my glare fearfully. "Why in the world would you do something like that? You could have seriously injured him"! I screamed in rage. Danny looked surprised but it turned back to his usual ugly face. "I wanted to do it, have a problem" he said uncaring. I stood up, for I was crouching to check on Adriel, and I raised my fist getting ready to punch him.

**Danny POV**

I was met with a punch to the face before even registering it was Micah who punched me. I stumbled back and may I just add it hurt like hell. I glared at Micah and said "Why on Earth would you do that". "I wanted to do it, have a problem" he sneered. That turd said the same thing I did earlier, but before I could even retort Betsi came out of the restaurant.

**Betsi POV**

As soon as I saw a red blur slam into the restaurants door I knew it was Adriel. I just shook my head hiding my laughter since I knew Micah would take care of him. Danny's evil cackling made me turn from the scene to look at him. 'Man he's crazy' I thought. He went strolling over there and I knew he was going to make matters worse, but it happened every day so I didn't bother with it and went back to cleaning up.

After a couple of minutes I heard quite a few gasps coming from the costumers. I knew they had been watching already but something must have happened to make them gasp. So I looked up to see Danny stumble back and knew right away that Micah punched him. I went running towards the restaurant doors bursting them opened making me stand in the middle of the commotion. "Stop fighting you idiots, you're disturbing the costumers" I yelled exasperated. "Hey its Micah's fault, he punched me" Danny yelled to me but was still glaring at Micah. "Hah, as if, it's your fa-". "Shut up, I don't care whose fault it was just stop" I interrupted Micah.

I sighed. "Okay, Danny go to the back and cool down and while you're at it check your cheek. Micah carry Adriel to the extra room in the back and lay him down in the bed to rest. As for me, I'll go calm down the costumers. Everyone fine with that, okay good". I left before they could say a word.

***Time Skip 2 hours***

**Adriel POV **

I awoke with a horrible pain in my head. "Oh look sleeping beauty is finally waking up" some guy said. "At least I ain't Rapunzel with my long luscious hair" I retorted. "Hey at the end of the movie her hair is cut short plus you have longer hair than me" came the reply. "Well I never finished the movie, Ms. Pretty Princess" I said. "For your information lots of guys watched that movie, your just a wimp" the guy said with a fake offended tone. "Right" I dragged out. It ended up being Micah who I was having the _friendly _conversation with.

I guess I should explain Micah is my best friend. He is 6 feet, with black hair, dark blue eyes, he has some muscle though not over exaggerating, and he usually wears a black leather jacket, black jeans, white or dark blue T-shirt. So of course he looks intimidating at first glance but I didn't think that when I first met him.

**Flash Black**

_I was running away from that horrendous place I've been staying at for who knows how long. No one was chasing me but I wanted to put as much distance as I could from _there._ I ran into the closest empty alley and sat down. I knew I had lots of injuries that needed to be tended to but I did not care right now. I was emotionally and physically spent so my body said I needed to rest NOW. I heard footsteps coming closer and I stiffened but I couldn't do anything. My eyes were slowly closing when a tall guy and some small boy came by. They came running at me panicked which I was confused as to why before passing out._

_ I awoke with a start. I remember sleeping on the ground not a bed though I enjoyed the comforts of one for it has been a long time since I've been on bed. While I was feeling the bed I did not notice the old man sitting on a chair nearby until he chuckled. I lifted my head so quick that I felt pain resonate through my body which caused me to wince. I didn't check my body to see what caused the pain for I knew it was of all the injuries I have. _

_ When I looked up I saw a gray haired old man who had an amused gleam in his brown eyes however when I winced it turned into worry. I hadn't noticed that I've been staring at him for quite some time before he coughed make me come out of my musings. "Well young man aren't you a strange one. You had been badly injured and it would have been worse if it wasn't for my child and me. Now do you mind on telling me what happened" the old man said/asked. I just kept on staring at him curiously. He said that he and his child found him so the small boy was this old man and the tall man was his kid, weird._

_ Our one-sided conversation was cut short when a tall man with black hair came in. He had a really bad case of bed hair and I was trying to stifle me laughter. It seemed I didn't do a good job at holding it back because he turned and faced me with a glare. It didn't even faze me instead I just burst out laughing. He seemed surprise as if he never got this type of reaction when he glares at people. Of course he went back to glaring and said "What do you think you're looking at, idiot". I had the urge to say something but tried to hold it back. Key word _tried_. "I'm looking at your ridiculous face, stupid" I retorted. He raised an eyebrow and asked "What's your name for mine is Micah". I wasn't sure if I could trust them so I lied and said "Adriel"._

**Flash back will continue in next chapter.**


End file.
